kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett is the head acolyte and go-to-minion of the Dominion XIII, having taken up that role from his now deceased father, Jango Fett. Boba never appeared in the original game series, but now appears here taking up part of the role of Xigbar, the Nobody/Half-Xehanort form of the Freeshooter. He is a supporting antagonist in An Empire of Dreams ''and ''The Fantasmic Dreamtime. Because of the deal made by his father to Chernabog long ago, Boba has power over space, and he uses this to freely redirect the projectiles fired from his rifle, as well as to alter the battlefield. He commands the Sniper Stormtroopers. Story Backstory Birth of A New Era Between BoANE and A Year of Misery A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality As an adult, Boba Fett stood 1.83 meters tall. He was garbed in traditional Mandalorian armor with a string of Wookiee scalps at his shoulder. Despite his weapon-laden suit of armor, Fett was a subtle hunter and relied as much on his cunning and intelligence as on pure muscle and combat skill. Speaking with a raspy, gravelly voice, but still retaining his father's accent, Fett allowed few to see his face and even fewer to know his origins, giving the hunter a mysterious aura and a psychological edge over his prey. The bounty hunter Xasha was one of the only people to whom Fett showed his face. Though Boba was Jango Fett's direct son in lineage, a different lifestyle produced some changes from his father's appearance: while Jango was focused on combat skill, Boba's emphasis on cunning over muscle gave him a thinner build. Despite this, Boba Fett was deceptively strong. He demonstrated that ability to hold the infamous Trandoshan bounty hunter Bossk (whose species was known for its brute physical power) at bay with brute strength. Many people, including Darth Vader, considered Fett to be the best bounty hunter in the Galaxy. Fett was aware of that opinion and it emboldened him enough to occasionally converse with the Sith Lord in an irreverent tone that no one besides Emperor Palpatine or Grand Moff Tarkin would dare take with him. Fett was very cunning and witty like his father, but at a much more emphasized level. Throughout the many years of his bounty hunting career, Fett developed a strong sense of justice, moral obligation, and adhered to his own code of honor. He took only certain bounties that agreed with his own beliefs and brutal justice. But to those few, he whole-heartedly devoted all of his magnificent skill should the occasion call for it. This led him to believe in a quick, clean kill. His moral code however, did not prevent him from taking numerous bounties from Imperial clients. In fact, he worked for Darth Vader so often that in some instances, Fett was even referred to as Vader's "right-hand man". He once justified this apparent contradiction to Princess Leia by pointing out that the Rebel Alliance had started the Galactic Civil War, not the Empire, and that the Rebels brought only chaos and strife to galactic society, whereas the Empire created order. As Fett believed that order was preferable to chaos regardless of how that order was achieved, he preferred to work for the Empire rather than the Alliance. He also mentioned at one point that he preferred working for clients who would be around to hire him again, and as such refused to work for the Alliance because he thought it's existence would be very short. When not on missions, he occasionally eavesdrops on his fellow Dominion members to learn more about their strengths and weaknesses so as to get the upper hand on them. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. In addition to his skills as a marksman, Fett was an extremely adept unarmed combatant. His combat skill, tactical ingenuity, and strength of will even allowed him to engage in personal combat with Darth Vader at one point and survive. While Fett did not exactly hold his own, and Vader's objective was not to kill him, Fett managed to both temporarily resist the Dark Lord's telepathic suggestions and surprise Vader by shooting him in the head. Unfortunately for Fett however, the shot did not penetrate his opponent's helmet, and Vader simply immobilized Fett with the Force when the fight began again. As a boy, he was much more enthusiastic and open-minded until his father's death at Radiant Garden. The death of Boba Fett's father at the hands of the Jedi named Mace Windu, inspired within Boba a deep-seated animosity against not only Mace, but all Jedi. But despite this, he seemed to have compassion for the rest of the Clone cadets, as he was shocked to find out that he had to abandon Jax, Hotshot, and Whiplash. The events following that tragedy shaped and scarred his life forever, resulting in a man who never went anywhere without his armor and weapons. He paid close attention to all details and double-checked his surroundings to calculate the best option to solve a problem. Abilities Boss Strategy Boba begins the battle by warping to a ledge overlooking the arena Mickey is on, and an HUD display appears. Boba will fire combos of laser arrows at Mickey just after the circles and rotating dots on the HUD align. Use the Reaction Command "Warp Snipe" to deflect Fett's shots. Once Mickey has deflected three shots in a row, Fett teleports back to the ground. He will likely do this again at least once more in the battle. For most of the battle, Boba rapidly teleports around the arena, firing combos of laser arrows at Mickey. These arrows can be dodged, or reflected back at Boba with Guard for minor damage. After approximately three combos, Fett will halt his attacks to reload his Rifle. At this time, Mickey can easily strike him with a combo, as Boba is stationary. Boba hovers upside-down throughout the battle, so Mickey must jump to reach him. As a result, abilities that grant aerial combos will prove useful. It is also recommended to have leveled up Master Form to get the Aerial Dodge ability to reach Boba as he moves around the field. If timed right, not only will this deflect Fett's bullet's back at him, but will also give Mickey enough time to hit him with an aerial combo. Boba also frequently shifts the shape of the arena during the battle using his spatial powers. In one shift, the arena becomes narrow, with Boba at one end firing at Mickey rapidly. In the second, the arena becomes a narrow box-shaped path with a single platform extending into the middle of the arena, which Fett hovers over. In the third, the arena becomes box-shaped with an intersection of platforms meeting in the middle. Boba will combo to bombard Mickey with laser arrows, and Mickey must strike him with a finishing move to shift the arena back. Later in the fight, Boba will charge a larger, blue laser arrow, and several of them begin to bounce around the arena. These arrows bounce in addition to Boba's normal Rifle attacks and teleportation. Mickey can use the Reaction Command "Warp Snipe" to deflect up to three of these blue arrows at Boba to damage him. Fett will also begin firing multiple shots in quick succession. When low on HP, Boba will add a new attack to his repertoire. He will shift the arena again into a small, square platform. He rotates, firing a barrage of laser arrows, then teleports into the space around the platform to unleash several more attacks. Finally, he teleports into the air above the platform and fires countless laser arrows above him, which slam into Mickey. This can be avoided by jumping to the far left corner of the platform, and then running counter-clockwise behind Boba's shots. The last part of this attack can actually be avoided fairly easily, as when Mickey is running he is just fast enough to evade Boba's shots. This is easily Boba Fett's most dangerous attack, as once caught in the barrage Mickey will be stunned until the attack is over and thus cannot heal. Alternately, Limits can be used to avoid it. Fett's normal attacks can be blocked with Guard, Reflect or Warp Snipe. However, since he is constantly teleporting and shifting the face of the arena, getting close to him to do damage can be difficult. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Gunslingers Category:Void Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Solego's Secret Alliance